Drifting Clouds: kidnapped by the Akatsuki (Naruto fanfiction)
by akatsukipride
Summary: Her father was in debt to the Akatsuki, but couldn't pay the price. As revenge, the Akatsuki kidnapped her to blackmail her father. Join in the fun as the Akatsuki erupt into a dumpling war, Tobi raps, Deidara gets his hair braided, and Hidan does ballet.
1. PROLOGUE

p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"AKIRA KANKICHAspan class="apple-converted-space" /span/span/strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"doesn't know who her father hires. Akira Kankicha just knows that it is to keep the family safe. Being the daughter of a powerful and wealthy drug lord has it's perks, but sometimes, those perks won't ever meet the downside./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="cb7f6c6ba0c676bea1b8eedc1ec32e83"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Even though Akira has about a hundred henchmen underneath her slippers, one of the henchmen is bound to rebel at some point and try and knock her off balance. That is where the hiring comes in./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="bf0faa166afb7967bb6c5b19170d7d88"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Akira's father would hire different shinobi to keep Akari safe and her mother safe from others that would try and use the two to take down Akira's father's illegal business work. It was tough trying to find the right people to hire, but if the amount of money is the same as the amount of work, then you're most likely to find yourself hired./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="cf5f970643489d398714f73bb28c1255"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Although Akira has been raised in a wealthy nature, she isn't allowed to go in public that often. If she were, then it had to be somewhere that was very large or very small. A village having a medium-sized population isn't good enough. The population isn't big enough where you can blend in with crowds, nor is it small enough where there isn't a lot of gossip going around so the likelihood of someone knowing your father is a drug lord would be low./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="7b1c8418728d57b6bc3b7fa129422367"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Akira didn't mind that rule, particularly. But what she really minded was not being able to experience the thrill in living life without hired protection or guidance. She was always protected and someone would be watching over her. Akira got use to the feeling of having eyes on her, but what she didn't get use to was being worried or frightened for your life. Knowing that you're safe 24/7 keeps those types of emotions low./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="1a8981072981b838342fd7d8b830b9b7"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Akira wasn't completely isolated from people, either. Children of co-drug lords would be the only people Akira could hang out with. They would gossip in nearby villages or order two henchmen to spar each other for entertainment. Sometimes, the children of the drug lords would even fight each other. If they were that bored./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="982259e8fd08c9e6ed18e65cf7cb1cef"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Akira, having wavy brown hair with choppy bangs and a slender figure, was often underestimated. Despite her short height, it gave her a good center of gravity. In the hand-held fan that she would carry when it would be hot (which was almost always), there were blades hidden in it so she could easily defend herself when needed. Just press a certain switch and blades would slide out of the sticks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="985357f75cb1f44208c05d0341907918"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Akira, even though having a weaponed-fan with her at practically all times, was best known for her swordsman skills. With her small figure, it was easy for her to dodge and move around. Because she was so low, it's easier to attack going upward because there is no possible way to hit the ground as you would slice at your opponent./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="f5bc2861e807d686f6ec14980ee456af"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"It was just last year that Akira started carrying a katakariha sword wrapped around her thin waist with a pinkish-reddish sashspan class="apple-converted-space"./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"In the middle of summer at dusk, the sun was dipping below the tree line giving off a red tint that colored the sky. The clouds bleached the sky then as Akira slashed her sword left and right in an open space. Being the daughter of one of the most powerful drug lords in the Land of Fire was dangerous. You had to be prepared or you'll surely get killed or kidnapped./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="0a4986dee8b0d8d3c3985f1a06db050a"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"To be frank, that was Akira's biggest fear. Being kidnapped. Being stripped away from your family and your life all in about a couple of hours by complete strangers. Being at the mercy others. Akira planned to stay superior to most people for the rest of her life, and some kidnapper won't take that away from her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="3061714b46e2c3ae850a11a746e15778"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Akira, dinner!" a housemaid called from the manor estate and Akira sighed and sheathed her sword. As she followed her housemaid through the family garden where bamboo were climbing their way up towards the sky and flowers would blossom right near the crystal clear water falls, a blur of black and red was caught in Akira's peripheral vision./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="bbc2b552ee43b1caef2d8dbc437c379d"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"It was almost like red clouds on a black background.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="13b2ce0d1426918319bfb0f8196f7e97"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Something about that phrase struck a thought in Akira, but she quickly dismissed it. Akira wasn't completely oblivious to the outside world. She knew what was going on about the new Kazekage in the Hidden Sand Village, about the hosts of powerful tailed-beasts being abducted, and about the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki. Probably one of the only few things that Akira feared, along with being kidnapped./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="04a101ed2ea4d1cdc020db25523107bf"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Extremely powerful and cloaked shinobi wearing all black with red clouds across their uniform. They could take you out in a snap, were the rumors. There's not a single ninja n the Akatsuki that doesn't have some freakish or unique jutsu ability. They all have something special about them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="b4bdfee95a153a3fb87b7dfad0d1e8c3"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"They were so infamous that even drug lords like Akira's parents would try to avoid the subject of the Akatsuki./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="f3c8b068776cbe3892ba4df9e7bbf397"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""They're just really dangerous, that's all," Akira's father told her when she asked about the powerful group of shinobi. "But they're not threat to our family, or our friends's families. They're on our side."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="e7bd99c949dd41bab35aa0e80fef9a20"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Akira wished that her father hadn't told her that. They're on our side. A completely lie and a delusion that clouded Akira's vision. Like a genjutsu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="9b1444933881a7a31333abea281e578a"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"The delusion was shattering as Akira's head was stuffed into a woolly bag on her nineteenth birthday, and she was sweating for days to come underneath it. Withering in the heat. She doesen't remember when she was taken much, only that it was nighttime. A pair of strong hands grabbed her, a crash and the sound of shouts, and Akira's senses woke up to the humid summer's night./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="b03cea59c9c6effc01bb9577c6b344e8"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Let me out! What do you want?" Akira would scream almost endlessly until her voice would fade away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="969065466504cbb169c7601943d21899"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""In the name of Jashin, shut the fuck up!" one of her abductors would yell at her. Akira knew that there were two of them because she would hear two different voices having conversations or wrangles./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="90d511fec65d53a3c343b44ff84c2cb7"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""What do you want with me?!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="a78b28466caf0af15f11cec39e84143c"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Akira, at one point, cried all throughout the night until something like a metal pole whacked her tailbone to quiet her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="100e125325ed79699cc937f0f90aaf99"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""We're tired too, you know!" the one obnoxious abductor whined. This obnoxious abductor would usually start the arguments with the other abductor. He sound real immature. "So shut the hell up!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="823b7feee905a2d34f3d69adecdc8a75"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""NO!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="a026dfc77509dab19d96be9e3b509fc4"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"WHACK!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="aa61e96ebecab423db1a45cf7668ce59"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""YES!" the immature abductor would yell back at Akira./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="8303dd24ec24ec497172048a2860db05"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""NO!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="9c0e36c82819127719e3ea667632018c"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""YES!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="bcb65e24b6fc71140c9d5abcab0f1e52"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""NO!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="90c3a737ff658b3d31ba9846a60caa2d"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"And this would go on until the other abductor - the one that actually acted like an adult and not a child - would chide, "Hidan, cut it out."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="2602fc950dc0cbcb6b038c64d39f28b3"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Kakuzu, but she's being really fucking annoying!" Hidan, the obnoxious one, would complain. Akira figured that the abductor that would carry her to God-knows-where was named Kakuzu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="c57cd835509513fcf84129c76721faa2"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"When the woolly bag was taken off of her head, strings of hair and sweat clanged to her forehead. Akira, for about three days, was worried sick for her life. Her abductors - two of them, to be specific - would talk nonsense and something about Jashin for days, and that's all Akira could really listen to./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="0d39f854c56f87bc0e63e8cf11dfd8d6"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"They would hoist her on one of their backs and mind their own business, or sometimes she would be put into a bigger and stuffier bag. It was goddam awful. Never had Akira been treated so poorly. What was worse was that she had no weapons on her, so she would always be left defenseless./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="d9d2ec75244fed01c66d0d5b02bdef5a"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Sunlight blinded Akira's eyes for the first time in three days. Her arms and legs were bound together by thick and scratchy ropes. Akira was thrown against the base of a tree trunk and she glared angrily yet completely frightened out of her wits at her kidnappers./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="ecbc7a4c32aa54c29e4c8ea5a7cc6209"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"When she saw who they were, the bile stuck inside of her throat wouldn't budge. Her heart plummeted and so did her stomach. Blood drained from her face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="1e3cf0ca7c2b4dda35b558698f49a536"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"She was facing her abductors, Hidan and Kakuzu, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="758be8fa777e0d44ee3302e02847e89a"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Yeah, that's right," the abductor Hidan taunted. "You were just kidnapped by the Akatsuki."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="ac9e2090702877812c3c8a4058034be9"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"-/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0.25in; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="09f2dab48c460c0bb27dd318d985c079"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"A/N: Alright, that was the VERY first chapter that I have ever posted on so please RR and love ya!/span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2: The Akatsuki

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0c7d9fafcb9a1c59f1a99c97ed3dbf6"I blinked at Hidan. His gray hair was sleeked back and sadist eyes were boring into my own. I couldn't think of anything to say, except for spluttered sounds. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b33bd878444e3f345e399cfcbfe6b3a""I think she's shit her pants, Kakuzu," Hidan muttered to his partner. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34e6fc952673d8ec27dfd28089b30a75""I did not!" Those were the very first words that I spoke during my kidnapping. My head was spinning and I was frightened out of my wits. I was surprised that I actually didn't shit my pants. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64b0b7da5a8ea2579f73b0037faaf3b0"Hidan rubbed his oval-shaped jaw and squatted down so that our faces were directly pointed at each other. My heart was hammering so painfully. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c6e22c1a2116cb5bb1073e6a01d557""What's your name, kid?" Hidan asked, his voice full of arrogance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c247cea5fa8155b6243ee7a66e96cd3d"Anger flashed on my face. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He and his stupid partner kidnapped someone that they don't know? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12dd3cb30e46a960e6805796313727d5"A slow realization dawned upon me. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I could make it seem like they kidnapped the wrong person...hmm../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70a35fde8e8ec21bd348d32038f83af9""Why should I tell you?" I fired. Hidan's eyes flashed dangerous. Instinctively, he reached behind him to his weapon. A red and black triple-bladed scythe that didn't look very friendly when it comes in contact with flesh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a35627f1068a2c7fcd5ddf13c7bb55b""I'll ask again. What is your name, kid?" Hidan narrowed his eyes at me. His partner, Kakuzu with a mask covering his entire head except for his eyes, sighed and crossed his arms expectantly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f586ce72f4d049cd700e446ad8c304ec"I took all of my guts to say, "You kidnap someone that you don't even know the name of? You two must be the worst kidnappers ever." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8749d7520faceb7b7273d2f823f00ea"Hidan growled and leaped to his feet, brandishing his triple-bladed scythe. "Kid, you're a hundred years my junior to even think about getting sassy with me!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d7b84f36a8378cc6bf699e29ecc91c9"I swallowed, sweat breaking out onto my hairline. Kakuzu to the left sighed again. "Hidan," he chided in a deep voice that sent cold shivers up my spine. "Put that away." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce44077ee1ce5d94f98bf0b1e6ea3977""Aw," Hidan whined like a child. "It won't kill her to lose a couple of limbs." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6302fd94183105ee464332c2755eca2"I looked anxiously at Kakuzu. Looks like this guy can control the maniacal Hidan. "No," Kakuzu said firmly. "We need her alive. Put that away." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfb353b390192549f491232959639cb9"Begrudgingly, Hidan slipped his scythe back onto his back and gave me a cold, hard glare instead. "Fine Kakuzu, get information out of her, then. I'm going to go look around." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2ab97a46aa07fcfe0510659c261af10"Hidan leaped into the trees and with the leaves rustling, he disappeared somewhere off into the woods. My breaths were as shallow as they could be. A menacing vibe was radiating off of Kakuzu as he slowly approached me. I had no where to run. My hands and feet were tied with scratchy yet thick ropes. Some of my skin around my wrists broke because of it's roughness. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06ee5b2ca0b094da67b09111d7029c12"Kakuzu, sensing himself being the superior in this scenario, just looked down upon me with green eyes that were filled with murder yet boredom. "Your name?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c2a0500d2ec4f5d63580415affaf603"This guy didn't have to ask twice. "Akira." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac7400f93f9a951097679c484bd54726""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Full /emname?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="338d344d56ac1319e7089a64f6d83b11""AkiraKakachi." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57ac30074dcd874d13763b42b9e34ee0""Akira, do you know who we are?" Kakuzu asked calmly. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Does he think I'm stupid?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01146914938f686b40d1f48b776eb7b9""Your partner - " I gave a sharp flick with my head in the direction Hidan went off to. " - already told me." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9751d7d96af2be0a062d068366efcbeb""So I assume that you are aware of what we are capable of," Kakuzu stated. "One wrong move..." He didn't need to finish the sentence. Hidan returned a little bit later. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2fb607e9816acd552c0ad1f1cda281e""There's a dumpling shop about two miles, nine o'clock," Hidan reported. "Can we just bury her and then come back, I'm starving." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6ce404f1160c133a07f2845717b4d2""No," Kakuzu replied sharply. "I don't want to waste any money on a couple of balls on a stick." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92e31ab60a032aaeefd91fcfafa7b09a""Back at it with the money, you money-loving freak," Hidan muttered irritably. "I'm em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hungry/em, though, Kakuzu! Let's go eat! We're the Akatsuki, remember? This little brat can't do anything." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c18f3165d3a1b952f35f7b903f2a5c1e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yes, let's go eat. Maybe I can find some help at that dumpling shop. /emThe only food that I've been fed in the last three days or so was a couple of rice balls and tuna. I was famished. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cde9794161ea9a793088b156fe75d8d" Kakuzu contemplated the situation, but in the end, he decided Hidan had a point. "Alright. Akira, you're paying." /p 


End file.
